leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:BoulderShipping
---- BoulderShipping (Japanese: サトタケ SatoTake) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. It is alternately, but not commonly, called CompanionShipping. BoulderShipping comes from, obviously, the that Brock rewards Ash after their second battle, a battle that results with Brock deciding to follow Ash on his journey. The term CompanionShipping may have been used in weak context early on, as he and were both Ash's companions at the time, but holds its weight now that Brock has become Ash's longest running friend throughout the series (excluding ). Evidence Ash's hints * Showdown at Pewter City : Ash's second with Brock is made easier when the fire sprinklers are set off by Pikachu's , causing to become weak. Ash refuses to defeat Onix in that state and worries about Brock and . * Stage Fight : Ash uses what Brock told him to help teach Kay to understand her . * Enter the Dragonite : Ash wins the Orange League trophy and is eager to tell Brock about it. * Sick Daze : Brock falls ill and is put to bed. He attempts to work but nearly faints. Ash catches him and holds him before putting him back in bed. He also helps take care of him throughout the episode. * Gotta Catch Ya Later! : Ash barely seems to care when Misty was going to leave the group. However, once Brock says he needs to return home, it is then that Ash starts letting his emotions loose. However it is more likely that he is upset more by the fact of being alone. * You Can Never Taillow : Ash wishes desperately that Brock would return so that he could enjoy his cooking again. * Pokemon Paparazzi : When Ash believes his friends are going to be hurt, he tells them to duck for cover. Although he merely pushes Misty and Pikachu out of the way, he jumps onto Brock, throwing his arms around him pushing them both over the table. * Alola, Kanto! : Ash becomes excited when he notices Brock at the airport. He then calls out to him while running toward him with open arms. However, Brock only saw a cabin attendant walking past Ash and chases after her instead, much to Ash's dismay. Brock's hints * Brock had stayed by Ash's side through nearly every region he's traveled in — longer than any other friend. He was only away from Ash during his travels in the Orange Archipelago. He remained with Ash from Johto up until the end of the Diamond & Pearl saga where he decided to remain in Kanto become a Pokémon Doctor. Still, he and Ash vow to be the best of friends. * On the album cover of The Greatest - Everyday! CD, Brock can be seen putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. * Showdown in Pewter City : Brock gives the to Ash despite him not technically winning because of his concern for Onix. * The Fourth Round Rumble : After witnessing 's defeat, Ash is making placid talk with Pikachu of giving up while they were ahead in their wins. Brock approaches Ash alone, telling him he is a great Trainer and under no certainty that, as long as Brock is around, Ash would not quit the competition. He also adds that both he and Pikachu believe in him. Ash concedes into continuing. * Sharpedo Attack! : While the are attacking Mr. Briney's ship in the alcove of the island, Brock calls out, "Hold on to something, Ash!" in a shot where not only Ash is flailing about, but Max and May as well. * Love at First Flight : Ash dresses up like Juliet in order to help Romeo practice what to say to her. When Romeo is doing a terrible job, Brock offers a demonstration. He nearly forgets that he is talking to Ash and not Juliet and begins chasing him around trying to hug him. * The Scheme Team : Brock's hand is right over Ash's when the group splits into two, and lingers a fraction of a second longer than May and Max's do, despite him not leaving Ash just yet. * A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! : After Ash has been attacked by for the first time, Brock makes an overt show of his concern on Ash's condition. He was then seen supporting Ash with an arm over Brock's shoulders, once Gible had left. Other hints * Brock is technically the first Ash made on his Pokémon journey. He may have met Misty first, but she claimed to only be following him so that he can repay her for her broken bike. Brock decided to travel with Ash to learn about Pokémon with him and wasn't expecting Ash to give him anything in return. * You Can Never Taillow! : After Brock saves Ash, May, and Max from the , they grasp hands before Brock gets introduced to and Max. * ''Grating Spaces! : Ash and Brock team up in a Tag Battle against Jessie and James to save the Pewter Gym. Notably, Ash and Brock are completely in sync while battling together. When Ash paired up with in The Bicker the Better and in The Champ Twins!, this was not the case at all. * Two Degrees of Separation! : After Claudina leaves him by the wayside with Ash, Brock promptly gets over his dejection by exclaiming as he's weeping: "Okay Ash, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, and these two men are gonna do it with or without a good woman at their sides!" Ash answers enthusiastically, "Yeah, that's what I like to hear!" The exchange is open to interpretation. * A Full Course Tag Battle! : When the course of action to enter the Seven Stars Restaurant is to do a Tag Battle, Ash and Brock are both overenthusiastic about the prospect of them pairing up again as partners. * Memories are Made of Bliss! : Near the end of the episode, before Ash and Brock part ways, they hold hands for a long period of time. They eventually, and slowly, let each other go. Trivia *Brock was the very first Gym Leader that Ash battled. *In Pokémon Heroes, as or is kissing Ash, Brock becomes jealous. This being stemmed from the fact that he's been involved in kissing a female like in ''Holiday Hi-Jynx.